The Teenage Life of a Hybrid
by sincerly.m.l
Summary: The girls are hybrids, half-superhero teens half-inner Beasts. They aren't the only ones with tails & ears though & a group of four boys is no different to them. But these boys have a few secrets & so do the girls. R&R!
1. When a Wolf Teases a Puppy

_Hiya boos and dolls, guys and gals! So this all started with me sitting in my class bored out of my mind & talking to my friend & having a War World III with eraser bombs & half-pencil missiles-well actually it was more like World War 25! XD Anyway my friend was like your such a Buttercup-yah know the awesome tomboy powerpuff. Anyway when we went outside we saw a stray Husky with like this big sea greenish-blue eyes & the first thing that popped into my mind was 'OMFG it's Buttercup doggie style!' _

_Anywho long story short I was like consumed for the rest of the day with pairing up animals with the RRB & PPG's-while continuing my World War III/25! So please read and enjoy-yah know grab some popcorn, hot coco-maybe I'm like the only person who like the cold so I can have hot coco 0.0- anyway hope ya like it!_

_Peace, Love, & Good Timez! ^_~_

* * *

><p><strong>1<strong>

_When A Wolf Teases A Puppy_

_**Buttercup**_

_'I hate this...' _I groaned in complaint silently inside my mind as I stood in front of the steps that lead to the double doors of a new school. My trio of sisters-me making us a jumble of colored quadruplets-stood at my side. A crowd of teenagers just like us flowed against us like a raging current of goodie-goodie's who were eager to make it to class on time.

"I don't wanna go." Bunny whimpered quietly as a boy bumped into her and told her to watch where she was go-. He didn't finish as I took a step forward and barred my fangs at him and growled. He scurried away, his fluffy curl of a squirrel tail flowing behind him in his frantic haste.

"Thanks B.C." she whispered thankfully, nervously stroking her creamy tan brown bunny ear as her soft purple eyes darted alertly around her. "No prob sis. Yo foxy let's skip. It's not like we would be here if..." Blossom cut me off with a sharp glare as her flaming orange fox tail that was tipped with a paled pink color flicked in annoyance behind her. Fox ears leaned back against her head daring me to resist her silent refusal to the idea.

What could I say? I was a dare devil!

"C'mon Blossy! Even your smartie-school girl self can't say you wanna be here right now!" I mocked as my tail flicked behind me at the anticipation of the oncoming argument. I didn't prefer to argue with Blossom since she always seemed to have logic backing her up but I knew I could win this fight; this time I had my sisters (even Blossom though she'd never admit it) on my side for once.

I felt a graceful weight lean against my shoulder. I looked out of the corner of my eye to glance quickly at Bubbles. Her golden hair that now-a-days hung around the curves of her waist in slight curls. Her gleaming blonde cat tail, that was almost the color of snow being tinted in the sunshine, with baby blue streaks roaming through the fur of her tail and streaked the back of her ears swung behind her.

She smiled at me encouragingly and I caught my reflection in her eyes as the sun hit her. Two black Husky ears stuck upright with ambition on my head and my Husky tail swayed eagerly at my sides.

That's right, me and my sisters were a mix of hybrids; half-superhero teenage girls and half-accidentally created superhero animals.

Most kids had gotten this way by a medical drug that scientist thought would enhance all normal children ability to work. Run farther, last longer in the cold or heat, survive through the deadliest of situations, basically make the ordinary kids of today the extraordinary adults of tomorrow.

Pshft! Yeah that worked out! Instead of this scientific approved drug improving the brains and bodies of kids they tapped into something even more dangerous and unexpected-the Beasts that dwelt inside everyone. Bringing out the inner Beast of every kid-some no older than a few months old to in their first year of high school-the outrageous outburst of various tails and ears struck fear into parents and guardians world wide.

But that wasn't how me and my sisters ended up half-superhero girls half-superhero animals. No instead our case was a simple one of mixed up beverages and not paying attention.

We had been playing in the Proffesor's lab while he slept in from a nights work of scientific studying.

Disobeying his strict rules of no drinks inside the lab was our biggest mistake, especially when Bubbles began to complain her drink was tasting funny. We thought we knew the diffrence between the liquid spices that was supposed to enrich taste or something complicated that Blossom had rambled on about and the medical drug that sprouted tails and sprung up ears on kids bodies like we were a garden and they were the plants.

Mingling the body changer with our drinks-hoping for awesome tasting, hyper-upping beverages-we ended up screaming and crying as our inner Beast were brought out.

Now here we stood, a new city, on the vast neatly trimmed lawn of a irritating new school, in a sea of sadly mislead students with plant tails and ears.

"We are not skipping our first day of school Buttercup." Blossom snarled bitterly. "It's not skipping." I countered stubbornly. Blossom narrowed her eyes darkly at me. I smirked back happily showing off my abnormally sharp teeth with pride. "What would you call it then?" she asked cocking one hip up and placing her hand on the other.

I smiled as I already had the answer in my head. "A voluntary act of missing school, without the permission of dad or teachers." I answered as Bunny and Bubbles giggled at my smartalic retort. Blossom rolled her pink eyes as her tail wrapped around her waist.

Her eyes dwindled to our other sisters. She sighed as Bunny gave her big, begging purple eyes that begged for her to agree and Bubbles pushed her cat ears down in pity while her baby blue eyes grew wide with sorrow. Blossom huffed and hung her head; she was the icebreaker of our pack of four no matter what. She was the leader, back in Townsville and still was here at our new city known as CritterCentral.

In our own argument of skipping or staying for this horrid and unwanted day of school we hadn't reliazed we were the only ones left standing in the front of the gated academy.

_BRRIINNGG! _

The school bells rang our sharply announcing the beginning of the school day and year;and also that we were late for first period.

Blossom's heart seemed to drop into her stomach and her face drained of all it's tanned color until she was as pail as a ghost. She'd never been late for a class, she hadn't even missed a day of school as far as I knew. I barked with laughter at her brokenhearted expression.

"YAY! No hybrid school!" Bunny and Bubbles giggled as they intertwined fingers and began to spin wildly on the lawn slowly levitating off the ground into the air in a hurricane of baby blue and electric purple. "You guys what will the Proffesor say!" Blossom screamed through our cheers and laughter.

We all stopped and looked at our pink, half-fox infused sister. "He won't know, will he?" Bunny whispered as she hesitantly looked around as if the Professor had installed miniature camera in the patches of gardens that were spread out across the lawn. "Maybe he's spying on us..." Bubbles muttered quietly as if she was scared the Professor would hear her and find out that we knew he was creeping on our lives.

I scowled threateningly at Blossom and crossed my arms over my chest. "He won't known Blossom. As long as you don't open your big mouth." I shot bitterly as her my Husky tail flicking in threatening irritation. "I'm no tattle tale!" she screamed defensively taking a step towards me.

Before we could argue any further the double doors burst open and our heads snapped to the people who had caught us. "Oh gosh...it's daddy..." Bubbles whimpered pulling on her ears and her tail curling around her thigh tightly.

The mixed group of boys, four total, went rigid on the steps of the school as they stared at us wide eyed and confused.

My eyes instantly went to the deep green eyed, and raven colored shag of spiked hair with bangs brushing over his eyes, boy. His size to big faded and ripped jeans sagged, his dark green undershirt revealed every toned, muscular part of his arms and hugged against his abs. In his hands he gripped a can of spray paint-which he had purple, red, and blue hand prints of dripping paint on his skin and red one pierced his cheek while a few stray marks of green brushed around the corners of his now smirking mouth.

His black as night,with a few deep green strands mingling into the black furred, ears stood up with some kind of unknown thrill, and his tail swished behind him as his fingers began to strum the paint can and his arms twitched.

I scowled at him, I knew this antics all to well. Restless, powerful, cunning, dangerous and sometimes murderous, but I knew that smirk-taunting and dominant. I couldn't place the annoying crooked grin but I could place the signs this boy was giving off.

He was a wolf.

Instantly I barred my teeth at him as my ears set back against my head and my tail went stiff behind me. I felt the burning prickle of my claws growing and my fangs sharpening even more. Bunny wrapped her arms around my waist while Bubbles pulled against my shoulders. Both of them begging me to calm down.

Blossom stepped in front of me taking my outburst as a warning. Her tail stiffened and swung threateningly behind her while her ears stood up proudly and determined.

"Yo Brick-" the wolf nudged a boy with flaming red eyes to his right who stood in midst of all the boys but I hadn't noticed him-his fiery orange tail, streaked with sharp black stripes containing a hint of red in the mix and the same decorated ears gave away what he was instantly.

A tiger.

"Looks like we got some new babes." the wolf finished snickering as he glanced at me. Brick smiled as he took a red cap he had stuffed in his back pocket and pulled it over his head backwards. Some of his flaming bangs sticking out and his tiger ears poking up out of two slits in the cap.

The so called "Brick" boy seemed to smirk at Blossom. I could have sworn I saw her cheeks burn pink if only for a moment. "Looks like your right Butch," Brick said nudging the wolf who I guess was called Butch. "Ai Bandit looks like the bunny's gotta a thing for yah." Brick smirked and looked to a boy on Butch's left, his dark purple eyes lifting away from my sister to glare at Brick in irritation.

From the black and deep purple ringed tail, the small purple-black ears, and the shade of black and slight purple sprinkled under his eyes-which could either be a undeniable sign of what Bandit's inner beast was or he had gotten into a real bad fight...that he hadn't won-I could tell this boy was a animal bandit-literally.

A raccoon.

"Shut up Brick." he said simply letting his brown hair fall over his eyes as he turned slightly and faced away from Bunny, tossing his own spray can up and down in the air repeatedly. I wondered if he had stole the cans of paint, being his inner Beast was a raccoon-a thieving animal-and he was branded a bandit by his name.

Brick's eyes narrowed as he chucked his can of paint that he had slightly crushed in his grip at Bandit who caught it without looking over his shoulder-weird. "Hahaha! Brick throws like a girl!" a taunting boyish voice called out. I snapped my head to the voice.

The boy stood at Brick's right. His dirty-golden blonde mix of hair fell over his deep ocean blue eyes, he pointed and laughed at Brick who was giving off a death glare even more threatening and sever than Blossom's. Two floppy blonde fury ears stood out among his mass of dirty-blonde hair and a similar tail wagged crazily behind him.

"Shud up Boomer! Yah idiot!" Brick snarled punching Boomer upside his head. "I know you are but what am I!" he mocked growling at his brother but there was too much playfulness in his naive tone. I blinked a few times.

Was he a...puppy in a teenage body?

A soft giggle broke through my moment of shock and I snapped my head to Bubbles who was staring at Boomer smiling softly. _'You've so-o-o-o gotta be kiddin' me!' _I thought as Bubbles turned her gaze to her feet when Boomer caught her staring. "Weirdo..." I murmured rolling my eyes.

"That makes you a dumb ass, dumb ass." Butch smirked punching Boomer in the shoulder harshly. Bandit looked over his shoulder to smirk at the three other boys, I think I could hear him laughing quietly. "Stop it wolf boy!" Brick ordered sharply all the boys returning their attentions back to us-all except Bandit who simply faced his body towards us but looked over to his left.

"So, ya'll new here?" Brick asked descending the steps while his brothers jumped off of the porch-like structure that was connected to the stairs and lead to the double doors, and onto the ground by his side. I must have relaxed enough for Bunny to release me and for Bubbles to push away from me.

Stepping around Blossom I glared a Butch. He smirked that arrogant smirk and I felt the need to beat it off his muzzle. Bunny stood by my side, her hands stroking her ear again, while Bubbles took up Blossom's free side.

"Yeah, what's it to you?" I growled looking away from Butch to glare at Brick. The tiger smiled at me but I didn't trust him anymore than I trusted the wolf. "Feisty." Butch growled at me leaning into my personal space and breaking my gaze at Brick.

I barred my teeth and snarled in my throat daring him to do something. He simply chuckled at me. "So what are you a puppy like my brother?" he taunted me. "Ai! I'mma Golden Retriever not a stupid puppy!" Boomer growled defensively.

It was clear now on what kind of floppy eared, puppy-in-a-teenage-body Boomer could possibly be; a Golden Retriever made total sense, right?

Butch glared back at his brother and shrugged. "Your right Boom." he said simply. Boomer looked shooked. "For real?" the dog asked almost as if doubting he could ever be smart enough to be right. Butch nodded. "Yeah, I mean your not just a stupid puppy. Your a stupid _dumb ass _puppy!" Butch taunted laughing.

Turning his green eyed gaze back on me Butch smirked again. "So what kinda pup are you? A _Cocker _Spaniel?" he asked smiling down on me-I hated how tall he was. I growled at his joke and pushed him away.

"No, a Husky. And what are you? A _Shit _Tzu?" I barked in annoyance as I felt the heated prickling spread through my body once again. Butch's eyes narrowed. "Watch it puppy, don't mess with a big bad wolf." he warned snarling at me now. His body twitching uncontrollably. "Stop teasin' my sister!" Bubbles cried out in a hiss.

Boomer laughed at her outburst. "Chill out kitty-cat." he mocked. Bubbles eyes narrowed and her round black pupils slendered up in size almost into a sharp diamond shaped slit. "Whata buncha drama queens..." Bandit murmured under his breath. Bunny's eyes flashed with hate and she let go of her ear.

Puffing out her chest, her cheeks burning, and her eye flaring with a undeniable burst of courage she pushed Bandit backwards. "We aren't drama queens you...you...fluffy tailed VERMIN!" she yelled before she blinked a few times reliazing what she had said and clamping her hands over her mouth.

I smiled-so my only baby sis did have a hidden temper. Bandit stood there his face shocked before he scowled at Bunny. She took a step back in fear.

"Betta watch yourself bunny girl. Us _ vermin's _," Bandit spat the word bitterly as he stuffed his hands in his pockets and took a few threatening steps up to Bunny. "Have a real nasty temper." he hissed with a growl.

I nearly lunged at the boy but Butch had grabbed me by my forearm and and was gripping it in a death grasp. I barred my teeth and growled. "Let me go." I snarled trying to yank my arm out of his grip-damn wolves and their humanoid strength. He smirked at me.

"Chill out pup-" I interpreted him. He had teased me enough, and I was mad now. Pulling my arm away I lashed my hand out and sunk them deep into his chest. He howled out in pain before charging me, blood flowing out of the four jagged wounds and staining his torso, he lunged for my neck. His fangs deadly sharp and his claws pressed out aiming to be sank into my sides.

My ears went back against my head as I crouched down to the ground, snarling and awaiting his attack.

So this was the effect of a wolf teasing a puppy-I was liking this outcome.

But suddenly a black and green design was overcoming Butch's face-three scratches appeared on his cheeks,and a full moon merged with a crescent around his right eye. "Butch! Stop!" his brothers bellowed all of them diving for their brother.

Bandit and Brick were able to pin him down while Boomer sat on him holding his hands and arms down. Butch growled at me as the designs dwindled away. I stared at him-I had seen those markings before...how though...hadn't I just meet this group of boys?

"What can't control your sisters no more Blossom?" Brick hissed at Blossom. I blinked, had we mentioned our names to them? Butch snarled at me one last time before he seemed to come to his senses. He looked away from me and shook his brothers off.

Standing up he shoved his can of paint of in my hands. Bandit tossed one to Bunny and the crunched up one Brick had chucked non-successively at him to Blossom, and Boomer pushed his into Bubbles chest.

We stared at them, not getting what they were doing.

"We'll see yah chicks around,a'ight." Brick said in a more of a statement than a question as he adjusted his cap and pushed past Blossom. Butch shook once more before regaining his smirk and nodded, "See ya later, pup." he mocked shoving past me, pushing his shoulder into mine roughly.

Bandit glared at Bunny for a few seconds before smiling almost apporvingly, "Be prepared for pay back Bunny." he said in a monotone voice a sly smirk spreading across his face and his deep purple eyes gleaming with something I couldn't understand. Bunny stuck her tongue out at him and rolled her eyes. He smiled and brushed past her without another word.

My eyes flashed to the only remaining boy left; Boomer. He smiled sweetly at Bubbles and scratched at his right ear. Could half-teenage boys half-Golden Retriever have fleas? "Guess I'll talk to you later, Bubbles." he said in a nervous laugh.

_'How do these guys know our names?' _I thought in confusion. Bubbles seemed to be tranfixed but managed a blushing grin and a hesitant nod. What were those two doing while the rest of us were arguing? Boomer walked past Bubbles.

"Bro, what had you trippin' like that?" I heard Brick asking. They were brothers? I exchanged glances with my sisters. We all had the same look in our eyes.

Who exactly were those guys?

"Hey! You four!" a woman's voice barked out from the now ajar double doors. I looked over my shoulder but hte boys had disappeared. I looked down at the can in my hands and groaned. "Shit..." I growled bitterly.

The woman stormed down the stairs with three male teachers following closely behind her. "That'll be another weeks worth of detention!" she exclaimed sourly as she grabbed me by my right ear and began to tug me up the steps. I would've fought but I couldn't hurt some old woman.

"We didn't do anything!" I heard Blossom screech. "Vandalizing this school, Half-and-Half Hybrid Academy, on the first day is absurd! Three weeks petition and another for such fowl language on campus!" the woman yelled shrilly. I rolled my eyes.

She stopped suddenly and I looked up at the wall of lockers.

_Princess is a royal bitch!_, one blue graffiti read, _Half-and-Half Ass Kissers, _a red one screamed. It went on and on. I noticed the whole line of lockers was covered in red, blue, green, and purple graffiti.

So they had framed us. They must have not known who they were messing with. I'd get my revenge whether Blossom approved or not.

But right now I was still try to processes I had been thrust into three weeks of detention for something that wasn't my fault. No matter what we screamed and yelled this old hag wasn't listening.

Looks like we were going to have to attend the first day of school anyway...

Oh yeah, I was most _defiantly _getting my revenge.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Author Notes<strong>_

_****Otay so it's the beginning of probably a long story! Hope you enjoyed it. Also a little note the girls were still superheroes back in Townsville but something-not saying what-happened and they don't really remember anything besides they were superheroes and how they became hybrids. Oh yeah that thing with the Cokcer Spaniel and Shit Tzu sooo not my idea! It was my boy freinds, it was either add it into the story or listen to him talk about football for the rest of the day so I had to do it-don't get me wrong love chilling with football fans but I know nothing about it and it make my head hurt when people try to explain it to me. So please drop a beautiful review/comment by hitting that little button & tell me what you think. If you know me I'm a wreck right now & unless I get some reviews I'm libel to take this whole thing down. So if you want it to stay review and favorite! Thanks dolls! Till then, Peace, Love, & Good Timez! ^_~_


	2. The Threats of a Big Bad Putty Tat

_It's true...I'm sorry...I deleted all the chapters. Well except for the first one. I am really truly sorry but...I don't know I just didn't like it very much. Your reviews were all very sweet and amazing but when I would re-read the chapter I would sit there and think "What the heck...? Did they review for the wrong story or something?" the only one I truly did believe in my own low self of confidence was the first chapter was good. But anyway I do so hope you enjoy this new way of writing for this story (I do believe I'm going to stick with the pranking as for right now-but then again I always write my chapters over the course of several days so who knows by the time I'm done it might not be so.) _

**OC'S!**

_Also, as far as the OC as of right now I am covered completely with OC's! And also instead of trying to nit-and-pick over each OC that all you lovely boos, sweeties, and darlings have submitted trying to please you all I've come to this conclusion. Every OC given will be used (some with bigger or smaller roles depending on how the beautiful readers react to their appearance), I will not tell you when your Oc will be used because I will be randomly selecting one from my PM's and Reviews. Each chapter or so a new OC will be brought up, so everyone's OC's will get plot line time!_

**ART! **

_Another thing I severely need a picture for this stories little icon thing. I myself have not been able to find a image and I'm a horrible artist. So if anyone is up to it could you possibly draw, paint, etc a picture and send it to me-if you are wanting to do that PM me an I'll give you my e-mail so you can send it to me :) and don't worry no matter how many I get each update will have a new picture to it. And you all know how long it take me to update lol, trying to work on that. Full credit will be given and you can do it on the girls, boys, both, your character, someone else's characters, whatever you want! :D_

**FOLLOW ME!**

_Follow my __**Instagram **__account: heyy_its_morgan13. Yeah, I know, it's truly orginal. I'm thinking of changing it to PLB&Gtz! (Peace, Love, Beauty, & Good Timez!) But __**FOLLOW! FOLLOW! FOLLOW!**_

**Check out POLL! YOUTUBE?**

_Lastly, and after this I will leave you dearly strung up people who have been patient enough to read all of this to read the actual story, I have up a new poll. It comes from the idea that I really need to use my Youtube account (how boring and neglecting is it to just leave it sitting there?) so go vote on that please!_

_**The randomly selected OC coming up in this chapter would be...-drum roll...!-...**_

_**13Souls's character! Aiden Gallow, Grizzly Bear! **_

_(Thank you very much for submitting him sweetie I loved him very much and I think the readers will like him just as much as I did! Hope you like the way I wrote him and enjoy the chapter! :3)_

_Thank you, all of you gorgeous boos, sweeties, and darlings!_

_Peace, Love, Beauty, Good Timez! ~Mo_

* * *

><p><strong>2<strong>

_The Threats of a Big Bad Putty Tat_

_**~Blossom~**_

"C'mon ladies, we can't let one bad day ruin this for us."

None of my sisters would meet my eyes as we stood just beyond the stair way that lead into the open doors of Hybrid Academy. I could see it in each of them, they would much rather be going bungee jumping without the bungee cord at the moment.

Sighing wearily I but my hands on my hips, feeling my lengthy tail swishing impatiently behind me as my ears leaned down against my head. Around us the whispers of rumors already being spread by our fellow student body buzzed around us like the newest gossip of a bee hive. That also painted different expressions on my sister's faces.

Buttercup looked as if she was going to turn on her heel and rip someone's tongue out of their throat as her coal black ear's stiffened atop her head just waiting to hear the words that would set her off. Bubbles's sky blue eyes were brimming with tears as her snowy-blonde tail swayed and wrapped around her legs, not knowing whether to try and push off the flow of humming around her or collapse under the building pressure. Bunny was the worse off though, her tail twitched wildly behind her as her long ears turned and angled themselves either trying to purposefully snag another hurtful sting from the buzzing or block it out. Which ever it was my youngest purple sister looked as though she was about run away from all of this...

Just like before...

"Well dammit if we're here then we better get going before we're late for class and get some more days tacked onto our jail sentence." Buttercup broke through my close analyzations just as I was mustering up the last few words to my speech.

All our eyes snapped to Buttercup. Oddly enough she hadn't talked much in the last twenty-four hours. Sure, she had had her rant on all the wrong doings of our new school staff, new hate and vengefulness towards those four boys yesterday, and how she wanted to go back home even if we had ears and tails there we were loved and respected...here we just a couple more teenage girl hybrids.

Still, her stepping up to more or less encourage us all to get over our petty sulking and get on with the day? It was...unexpected. But before any of us could let our shock bring us into a state of questioning and disbelieving allegations to come up with some kind of excuse for her abnormal statement, I smiled proudly.

"Yeah! Buttercup's right," Never thought I would be saying that "We keep standing around we're going to get in more trouble than we're already in. We'll meet up at lunch since we don't have a class with all of us in it until afterwards. C'mon...it's going to get better." a small reassuring grin spread over my lips as I put out my hand in the middle of my sisters.

Buttercup was the first to put her hand over mine, Bubbles the next, a new bit of hope glimmering in her no longer watery eyes, and finally Bunny shakily placed her hand over all of ours biting her lip nervously at the thought of being separated from us all but obviously a little more enlightened than a few minutes ago.

"Powerpuff Girls!"

We all screamed it in low whispered as we threw up our hands into the air careful to keep our strange powers from sending us off shooting into the air or our animalistic new genetics from growing claws or bursting out in a unusual defect more and more hybrids were being diagnosed with everyday.

Strangely enough we didn't know exactly were the phrase 'Powerpuff Girls' had come from. Just before leaving our old city a few citizens we had passed by had called us that and asked questions that made no sense. Yet the people hadn't looked like your average crazy-homeless-person on the side of the street...some of them had been kids from our school while others were just everyday street walkers trying to get through another day.

But at any rate we had soon taken it on as our own little sister-group-nickname. It held a strange kind of oldness to it, as if maybe all those strange questions and scenarios those people would ask and tell us about were connected in a way. But at the same time it was just a dub...we knew nothing of it.

"Blossom?" Bunny looked at me worriedly as her big purple eyes shook in their sockets almost as though she didn't know what was wrong with me, didn't know what to do, and it scared her; but most things scared Bunny. I shook off the eerie thoughts and feelings that I couldn't place; and I wasn't quite sure I wanted to.

Unknowingly I had followed my sisters into the school in the midst of my over thinking. They all gave me confused gazes that I quickly shook off with a run of my fingers through my long fiery hair and a smirk.

"Pay attention and remember: we meet up at lunch!"

Each one gave off their own personal smiles and comments as we parted ways. Already knowing my locker number and full schedule thanks to several quick glances over it when first getting the letter in the mail I maneuvered my way through the hallways easily enough.

Coming up on the door that lead into the class of my first period-which I should have been going into for the first time _yesterday _I stood motionless. I wanted to will myself to go ahead in and sit down in a open desk like I normally would, but something held me back.

This was it.

I was officially going to be in Half-and-Half Hybrid Academy as a student and not as a critically accused misguided girl who enjoyed vandalizing school property.

Taking a deep breath and exhaling it slowly, wondering if I took long enough to let air pass my slightly trembling lips some kind of unexpected but cool power from the genetic mutation of my inner beast would somehow freeze the whole world and just for a moment I could runaway…just to runaway…

I shook that off quickly though for I knew it would never happen. I loved my life (I guessed) but just as a ball and chain keeps a prisoner from escaping a jail and going back to the free world, my family and duty to them kept me grounded to a world I had for so long thought was incomplete…

All I ever heard about (even from my sisters when they could spare enough time to hide away a boy friend from prying eyes) was deep kisses you never wanted to break away from, sweet words whispered in the mist of tears, little games that brought the biggest, goofiest smiles to your face, to know in someone's eyes you are perfect in every way, the relief of just knowing that in all the many people placed so randomly throughout all the lands and oceans on the planet they you got the blessing-miracle of meeting them, having them, loving them…

'_Boys aren't going to get you a college degree or a good future.' _on the inside I scolded myself for wishing for such a thing as a boy friend. I need to focus on school and helping my family go through the strocks of this life as easily as I could until we had all adjusted.

My tail dropped a little at my stiff ways, the creamy-white-yet-off-pink tip of it brushing against my ankles.

'_You're a teen and an animal. It's okay to want a little love.' _my Beast reassured me smoothly, her slow and proper voice holding that charming southern country accent. I repressed a rumbling growl of annoyance. Most Beast spoke of animalistic needs like meat, exercise, nature, not mine, she didn't seem didn't seem to crave too much for what other Beast did. She was much more intent in trying to get me a bigger social life than school clubs and my family. I had plenty of friends-well, at least I had _had _a lot of friends in our old town before we moved-but I guess…I never truly had a best friend nor did I have a relationship like my sisters had gotten into a few times.

Not that I could remember.

But if I had, if that memory had been taken away just like half of my other ones had I don't believe I would want it back. It would just make me crave more of something so pointless. Maybe I had gotten my heart broken. Maybe it was better to want something and never get it if you know there's the possibility of receiving it and getting hurt.

Finally sighing away all the thoughts before they could take up too much deeper roots in my always tumbling mind I fixed up my posture once more. Thinking more on the fact that I would be attending this school as an actual student and not a reckless juvenile who had joyfully destroyed school property I ran my fingers through my hair once more and as I stepped into the classroom I hoped the next three periods would be signs of a good year.

* * *

><p><em><strong>~Buttercup<strong>_

* * *

><p>'<em>First period-Science, Mr. Ricky Sandriabird, Room 1-B 33.' <em>Glancing down on the crumbled paper I had stuffed in my pocket this morning I made sure this was the right class. Not that I would care any other time, but I was on a strict line of seriousness today for I was on a mission of payback. And it could only work if I knew exactly what I was doing, when I was going to be able to pull it off, and who I was going to be able to do it to in the case I would have to do a little sneeking around.

Yup, right class. I felt proud of myself just a little bit for not randomly picking classes to go into and claim to be in just to screw with teachers like I often did in the beginning of school each year. It was pretty fun and a nice way to meet new people and not get into any serious trouble. But, like I said, I had things to do and four select people to creep on.

Still though I really didn't want to go in this class. I would have to start off every morning with science class…fun! Well at least it would be maybe towards the end of the year (or possibly in the middle of it if I got lucky enough to have a decently cool teacher) when we would be allowed to mess with chemicals and such. Until then though it would be nothing more than a bunch of notes about stuff no one really cared about.

As I debated with myself whether or not to go ahead in like a good student would and watch my new classmates silently or just stand out in the hall until the bell ran and make a unfashionably-late intro, a boy caught my eye.

It wasn't the fact he was dressed unusually casual for the second day of school in a simple white shirt and a pair of dark wash blue jeans while most people were still going all out with new clothes, hair styles, etc, or the smooth leather jacket that was loose enough to make him seem laid back but was still tight enough to show off his bulging muscles, not even the unique rays of yellow in his brown eyes were what made me look to him. Nah, it was the symbolism of his Beast.

Since all the out breaks of people coming up with animal ears and tails it had become a part of everyday life, even to the normal humans, to analyze those two tell-tale feature of any obvious Hybrid. It wasn't just gawking at random people and their infamous disorder that was like a cursed plague, affecting so many and hurting all the more. It was a way to know who you were coming in contact with, a clear indication of if you were going to end up in a claws, fangs, and all battle to the death or just a friendly encounter. Everything was primal nowadays, human or hybrid, everyday was a test of your survival-even I took that aspect of our mutational Beast to heart.

But I couldn't repress the small giggle from coming up as I took in this particular boys set of ears. Atop his strictly military cut brownish-black hair half-circular small and acute furry chocolate brown ears stood at attention on the top of his head. Roaming my eyes down his back I couldn't spot a tail, but if my observation was right based off of his ears and I'm sure they were I knew what it would be.

Just like I knew what he was.

A grizzly bear.

I'd meet plenty of bear's in the past. Depending on their natural personality there was only one or two ways they would turn out when they pumped up enough to intermingle with the soul of their Beast. Either strong, somewhat aggressive fun loving and looking for trouble in the best of ways, or, they would be power-crazed, bullying, but strangely nonchalant until they open their ugly muzzle.

"Hey there, miss, ain't you the gal that was out yesterday?" blinking rapidly I looked up to meet the face of the country-accented voice. The Grizzly. No wonder he was dressed like he could either be heading for a hard days work or just chilling with friends; he was about as country as they came.

He had his hand held out and a cool-headed smile just barely sweeping over his mouth. "Yeah, that's me, Buttercup Utonium." the country bear nodded, "My names Aiden Gallow, pleasure to meet ya Ms. Utonium." he said as I grabbed his much bigger hand with my smaller one and squeezed as we shook our arms up and down.

As our hands slid away from one another Aiden's brown-yellow eyes scanned me over for just a second longer as if I was some beautiful piece of art he just couldn't wrap his head around. I waved my hand in front of his face smirking fully now, "Aye! Earth to boo-boo bear!" I teased as he blinked and smiled down on me. He shook his head and began to walk in class without another word, I followed him.

"So..." I started as I threw down my book bag beside the empty desk just across from Aiden's. Thankfully he had seated himself in the midst of everyone towards the back of the class, just like I would have. I cold already see this as going to turn into quiet the friendship-even Blossom _and_ the Professor would approve of him. Aiden kept himself standing, half-way sitting on the desk with his arms crossed over his broad chest while his legs were alertly positioned just in case he needed to pounce on someone. It was obvious he wouldn't back down from any fight no matter who it was, except, maybe a girl.

"This school ain't normal, Ms. Utonium. This may be called "Science class" but we ain't learning no chemical reactions I'll tell you that right now. Just wait and see." Aiden told me as his eyes drifted down to the front of the class locking on someone I really didn't care to look at.

In my head I went through my plan again. I would have to find some kind of way to get Bubbles and Bunny on my side, maybe Blossom since those boys had got her squeaky-clean record unfairly dirtied up...

"You know that boy?" Aiden's deep voice yanked me out of my thoughts with how rough and on edge it was. I snapped my head the way he was and I couldn't help the sly smile from curling up on my lips.

Perfect...

"Well, well looks like they let the dogs out! Lemme guess? Good behavior?" the scratchy deep voice of the Tiger called out as he walked up to my desk. He had his red ball-cap twisted to the right on his head but still fiery red lock fell out to the nap of his neck. Those piercing red eyes were locked on me with a flame of eagerness dancing in them.

I scowled at his jerkiness. "Why don't you shut it, kitty cat? I wouldn't have even gotten in trouble if it weren't for you and those brothers of yours." I shot back bitterly. Brick smiled clearly amused by me. He put his hands in his pockets as he stood over me. "Well we thank you for taking the blame for us, mutt. Take it as a lesson learned; don't mess around true beasts, you might just get bit."

Before I could come back with anything Aiden took two quick steps to the other side of my desk leaning close to Brick, his fist clenched. "No real man lets a lady taking the fall for him. Why don't you just keep on strutting that big mouth of yours to your desk before I punch it over there." Aiden threatened seriously.

I watched as Brick's flaming eyes lost their playful burn and sparked with anger. His eyebrows began to furrow together as he slowly drug his now fisted hands out of his pockets. "I'd like to see you try."

By now everyone was looking at us. Whispers of a fight and "Whose that?" swirled around us in hushed tones. Aiden's once slightly react ears were now prickling with the threat of a fight now, his chocolate brown orbs were lighting up yellow as his once round pupils tightened and nearly disappeared into to crazed slits, the arms on his hair began to thicken and grown in length, and long sharp claws began to stretch from his chewed away ones practically trying to bury themselves into my desk which he was now clinging to as he shook.

Brick was doing no better in trying to keep his Beast under control.

His red eyes bulged and blinked as they went back and forth from pitch black and bloody crimson to the point were I thought the bloody coloring of his iris was going to begin leaking from his eyes like tears, behind him his tail swayed and stiffened in a way that showed he was agitated, his bottom and top main front teeth bgan to sharpen and like they had been jammed further into his mouth they slid down smoothly until he had to hold his jaw open to keep from impaling his own self with his gruesome fangs, the only true difference from their changing was the fact Aiden had the brains to not fist his hands while nearly being pushed over the edge of madness that was called Bestiality by the scientist who made us this way and Wild as we Hybrids liked to dub it.

Brick's claws must have been digging too far into his skin because trails of bright red liquid began to squeeze past his clenched hands and splattering silently on the solid dark wood of my desk.

As a few more drops of Brick's dark blood tapped onto the top of my desk I watched it fall. How it didn't gleam like normal blood would or simply fall and blend into the rest of the building crimson puddle. Every drop, after so long of being away from Brick's body I guess, glimmered either red, yellow, or orange. As it each colorful raindrop-shaped one feel in with the rest the more I noticed it bubbled together mixing and mingling...like a kindling fire.

_'Danger...' _it was the only word that crossed my mind. Aiden was strong, there was no doubt if this was just any normal teenage boy fight. But it wasn't these were _Hybrid _boys who only didn't truly know how to control themselves but they didn't know how to control their Beast. And I was caught right in the middle of them.

"STOP IT!"

It wasn't me. I screamed the say words but it wasn't my voice that carried out among the mostly silent class and made everyone's attention snatch away from the maybe-fight for just a second-excepting Brick and Aiden.

"I will _NOT_ have two testosterone and chemically-genetically altered teenage boys fighting in my room on the _SECOND_ day of school!" the manly voice shouted out through the quiet tension that had now entered the room.

A gust of wind fiercely whipped through the room targeted right at us. It whirled and howled around us with all the anger and strength of the voice that was yelling. With it came a man.

He landed on the desk in front of me. Out stretched, graceful wings spread out proudly from behind him. Dark blue feather decorated the slightly beating wings as the man heaved in and out as if he was close to ripping the heads off our shoulders in just a second. Even though his large wings cast a dark shadow over him i could see how each raging breath made his built body tremble and his skin contrasted around his muscular body along with his clothes...

I didn't know who this kid was but...he seemed like he was pretty pissed off and ready to kick some serious ass.

Adien snapped out of it first as powerful whipping of wind slapped his cheek. Slowly he began to change back into the boy I had seen walking among the rest of us and yet still stood out. One wing dipped out in front of him breaking off his vision of Brick.

"I'm guessing you're Brick?" the boy asked slowly, his voice firm but somehow soft as if understood Brick's reason of rage. BY now Brick was just barely hanging onto the brink of sanity as he trembled greatly His once red eyes were now golden and glazed with a fiery red cinnamon color, the pupils shaking just as hard as his as they shrunk deeper and deeper into the sea of bright golden-hazel.

The only response he was able to give the bird-boy was a angered but panicked growl.

"Just because you are under the control of a Beast does not give you the right to be, Brick. You are setting not only a bad name for yourself but all the ones that are like you, like us. Do you know the penalty for showing your true Hybrid form out in the world of the Norms?" the boy asked coolly, encased in his words a fear all of us tried so hard to hide when it came to the rules that were set by the "Norms" that we were forced to obey.

The punishment for tripping out bad enough to show the Norms what we truly were as Hybrids...

It had happened before, it would happen again, and it would never end.

The chemicals we all had coursing through our veins wasn't just something to make us hairy and animalistic. We could only wish it was as simple as that. We were truly monsters. The powers that some of us had within us...if found in the wrong hands it would start a war among the Hybrids and Norms that could possibly bring the whole world to it's knees.

I shuddered at the thought. The Norms knew it. We Hybrids knew it too. So, if any of us stepped too far out of the strict line we all awkwardly walked down together now, we were placed on our own personal death row of-

"Execution." Brick's hard, rumbling voice ended my thoughts for me.

No one said anything. None of us liked facing the truth of the lives we lead now, to know that were set apart from the Norms and because of that separation our very lives were placed up on a pedestal, not a good one either in which we could take boastful pride upon standing on. No. It was a place in which all our lives were lined up right next to the other, just barely protected by a thin glass that kept us safe. And if we moved to much, or growled in irritation, or completely lost it...

We were killed.

Sometimes out in the public as a "warning" and sometimes in the privacy of the government own twisted makings.

_'And sometimes they drag you away in the middle of the night, fooling your family into thinking that you've just ran away, and try to kill you while also doing experiments on you.' _I shuddered as my Beast spoke up in irritation at the thoughts of execution. She, at least I thought it was a _she, _was the thing that made me who I was nowadays...but she said I had changed...that I wasn't who I used to be.

I guess who I used to be didn't hold onto the bad thing, took it for what was and kept pushing forward. Now though, I clung to it. Felt a need to not just take my revenge but to...hold onto the bad.

I don't know why. I didn't understand it. It wasn't like it would change no matter how hard I willed it to. I knew this. But a part of me, maybe my Beast possibly it was a old memory that I had lost like so many others but still had it's affects wrapped around me tightly, craved the need for bad things to happen just so I could devil in-if only to see if I could make it out alive in the end.

My Beast's thought that dwindled still in my head left me thinking about a time that was vague...the time one of my own had her pedestal raised, glass broken and vulnerable to the cruelty of the what the world was. Exploited and made a fool of for a simple mistake I wouldn't forget how she was forced down onto her knees before a crowd of people;

_Norms and Hybrids alike. There was screaming, from the Norms at least, as they screeched out her flaws, her wrong doings, how death was meant for her and all like her._

_As if they knew her. Knew us. As if they would have been doing the same thing if it was Norm in her place or themselves._

_Her face was distorted by blood and bruises. Her body was thinned out terribly, even from a far anyone could see the horrible pain she was in and how much this hurt her…how much she awaited the death penalty to put her out of her misery. _

_Her head was shaven to reveal her small ears were ripped away, the bareness of her scalp showed of the interact stitching where once her ears had grown proudly, in the small amount of un-ripped and non-tattered clothing she had on you could also see the gapping wound at the small of her back where her tail had once swayed. Her body was tainted with blood, scars, open wounds, bruises, burns, inky marks, and unknown disfigurations. Even from afar I could see her rib cage as she took in heavy, pained breaths. _

_A large, black cloaked man wielding an ax, pushed her head down against the round, metal table. She instinctively rested her head, placing her cheek on the side of the hot surface. Her eyes were pouring out weary tears as her bottom lip trembled desperately as if she wanted so desperately to cry out for help, to beg for her life. But she didn't…she just waited in acceptance of her fate. _

_I remember a pair of hands, strong and large grabbing my arms as their arms wrapped around me from behind. I struggled against them, whoever they were. The screaming was growing louder, egging on my rage and bitter hate for all the Norms that dared to walk the Earth and go against the Hybrids. _

_Then the blur of the memory came…_

_I looked to my sides, my sisters were fighting as well against muscular arms and bodies that held them close and away from our sister. I couldn't see the men who held us all back but soon I knew it was useless to fight against the one that had me. He was stronger and determined to keep me under control. _

_So, I went limp in his arms. One of the few times came when I began to cry…to sob…to plead for anyone to bless my sister with the miracle of survival. His hands slid down my arms and tangled with my hands as thin, warm lips began to dance up and down the sides of my face kissing away the tears. _

"_It'll be okay, Butterfly. Everything is going to be…" _

_I didn't wait to hear the rest of his words. Didn't care to listen willingly to the sympathy he was about to feed me. No words would bring my sister back from the dead if I sat there and held my own pity party before I even tried to save her. _

_Breaking away from him I ran a few quick steps, and then I pushed off the ground and into the air. Not as a leap but actually jumping into the air…_

_Flying…_

"_KILL HER NOW!" a harsh and horrid voice I would never forget screamed out to the executor who quickly raised his heavy ax over his head. _

_Everything slowed down in that moment. _

_It was like I wasn't witnessing the near murder of my sister anymore, it was like I was watching a movie in 3D and going along with it just like the rest of the audience. I was scared…scared I wouldn't get there fast enough, scared I would not be able to save my sisters life and defend her innocence. _

_Below me Hybrids yelled out for me to either stop or they approved with shouts of glory and honor. But it made no difference to me. All of them, whether they were with me or against me, were nothing more than spectators that would be spreading the news of how this day ended. _

_I inched closer. My hair whipping around my face, heart pounding in my throat with the fearful rush of adrenaline racing through my veins, my eyes darted between the ax holder and my sister. _

_The ax-man leaned back even further, his cloak falling away from his body slightly. It revealed the black and dark green clothing. Slightly his head turned to me and through the shadows of his hood I saw the smirking glimmer in his forest green orbs. _

_He swung his ax forward. _

_I screamed out desperately, "No…!"_

"Buttercup!"

For a minute the voice was soft and sweet like my sister's. I snapped my eyes open quickly in the hopes I had saved her, I would see her again, she wouldn't be…

Aiden.

The grizzly bear looked down on me worry in his once again mostly brown gems. One of his broad hands rested on my shoulder, squeezing it just light enough not to hurt but comfort me. I smiled up at him like I hadn't just relived…that day.

"You okay?" Aiden questioned me in his deep country accent and I some what expected him to say something that was started off by "Oh bother,". I nodded my head trying hard not to show how shaken I was on the inside. "Yeah, Winnie the Pooh, I'm perfectly fine. Y'know just wasn't expecting birdman to make a landing on my desk." I joked nonchalantly. Aiden shook his head at me and went to sit back down at his desk.

For a moment everyone kept their eyes on me, I could see the confusion burning on their faces and the questions just dying to be thrown my way on their lips. But I ignored them. I was to busy looking for Brick.

The classroom door flew open as I began to wonder if he was pulling one of my tricks and just aimlessly wondering around into classrooms for the fun of it. Brick walked as he possibly could to his desk, which ironically enough was on the other side of me.

"Now," the birdman walked into the classroom calmly closing the door behind him. "Since Ms. Buttercup and Mr. Brick have kindly introduced themselves to the classroom and pumped you all up with a good tease of a fight, how about we get to work? I'm Mr. Sandriabird, this is science class, and today we all be learning the wonders of how the chemicals in our mutation may have the ability to allow certain ones of us to channel, uhm, shall we say, _different _powers." Mr. Sandriabird said as smoothly as water slipping from your palm.

I gawked at him briefly. Now that he had tucked his wings neatly behind him I could take in his feature better now. He was tall, and athletically lean, his hair was dark blue close to black in the classroom lighting and cut short and clean, his eyes were the same as his hair, and his skin was a creamy-tanned color that made the white business shirt he wore pop out. He didn't look like a teacher, he didn't even look like he was old enough to be out of high school. But…damn was he fine.

Brick leaned over and snatched the sleeve of my shirt, pulling me nearly out of my desk and onto the floor. I glared at him and he did the same thing to me; so I had the feeling our outlooks on each other were mutual-hate.

Mr. Sandriabird had his back turned to the class writing out something on the bird that I was sure I was supposed to be copying down in my notes. Oh, well.

Brick pressed his lips close to my ear. Close enough to were I could feel his fangs bulging out against his closed mouth. "I know what happened. I know what you and you're whole family are trying to hide. Don't play dirty with me, mutt. You don't think I can smell the crap stuffed in your book bag? Mess with my family, and I'll hurt yours." he hissed just below a whisper into my ear so I only I could hear. I narrowed my eyes at him as I jerked my arm away from him but stayed where he had pulled me to.

"You don't know a thing! And I don't plan on messing with your family…I plan on proving _mines _innocence! Remember this: my bite is ten times worse than my bark." I growled back to him as I sat up straight in my seat and began to take out things from my book bag to at least look I wasn't already completely lost in this class.

A few times I would sneak quick glances at Aiden, every time he would give me a humbling smile and then turn his attention back to the class.

I was glad he had calmed down, and I'm sure he though I was fine too. But the threats Brick had spat in my ear kept running circles in my head, not only making me all the more eager to piss him off but scared of what exactly he knew…what he would do.

But if it meant restoring my families barely even begun reputation…I would take of the threats of the big bad putty tat and show him to never mess with the big dogs.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Author's Notes<strong>_

_So, if you have already reviewed for the second chapter than you can either leave one as a guest or send me a PM if you would like. I thank all you amazing, patient and unpatient, beautiful and handsome people for encouraging me, nagging me, and sticking with me. I hope you all like this basic re-installment work that I am going through with to the end and there will be no change ups from this point on. _

_On the nexy update it will be beta'd! So YAY for beta's and their amazingness! Speaking of beat-peoples I am actually a beta now and if you wish leave me a PM and I'll be happy to beta you wonderful lovlies!_

_Don't forget to vote on my poll! Don't forget to follow my Instagram! And don't forget to leave some kind of review in some kind of way!_

_Thank you my darlings, boos, sweeties, and lovlies (new one! Catogorize yourself in which ever you wish! Which one do you consider yourself? Awkward question, but for all you awkward ones like meself, answer! I think I'm Mama DBSL! (darling, boo, sweetie, lovely) Nah, I don't know...hmm...a Sweetie ^_^)_

_Til the next time you lovlies, sweeties, boos, and darlings! Peace, Love, Beauty, & Good Timez!~Mo_


End file.
